Love, Sehun
by awexome
Summary: Oh Sehun, hanya seorang pelajar SMA yang entah kenapa beruntung untuk mewawancari pria paling hot di dunia perbisnisan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin? KaiHun !
1. Wawancara?

**Love, Sehun.**

** Main Cast: **

**\- Oh Sehun 16th  
\- Kim Jongin 25th**

**Summary: Oh Sehun, hanya seorang pelajar SMA yang entah kenapa beruntung untuk mewawancari pria paling hot di dunia perbisnisan, Kim Jongin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Kenapa si Kim menyebalkan itu memberikan tugas yang sulit huftt" Sehun menggerutu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Baekhyun yang disebelahnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sehun, kau itu beruntung bisa mewawancarai pria hot korea seperti Kim Jongin, kau tahu? Lihatlah semua teman teman ekskul mading kita, mereka iri padamu Sehun" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Sehun tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja sulit, aku tidak mau, aku berikan saja tugas ini kepada yang lain, aku tidak mau" Sehun terus menghentakan kakinya kesal dan melompat lompat kecil.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kau tau Kim Jongin seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja, dia pasti pria berumur yang membosankan, disebut hot karena dia pemarah, dan dia juga pasti menyukai lelaki lelaki muda ataupun gadis gadis muda, ihh menjijikan" Sehun menjawab asal.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya, Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau Kim Jongin yang sangat sangat hot ugh sehun. Baekhyun mentap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu dan _searching_ di google Kim Jongin."

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya lagi. "Dasar pemalas."

Baekhyun berdiri lalu menatap Sehun. "Yasudah, kau akan sangat diberi kejutan oleh Kim Jongin, kau tidak akan menyesal Hun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau menelepon sekertarisnya untuk membuat janji."

"Tapi Baekhy-"

"Dadah uri Sehunnie." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan sekre mading mereka dan kembali ke kelas.

Sehun menatap ponsel dan sebuah secarik kertas berisikan nomor telepon. '_haruskah aku?' _Sehun menjilati bibirnya pelan karena gugup. Ia mulai menuliskan nomor telepon tadi dan mulai meneleponnya.

"_Kim Corporation, ada yang dapat saya bantu?"_

"A-ah iya, umm aku ingin mewawancarai Kim Jongin. Aku ingin membuat janji"

"_Sebentar, saya akan melihat jadwal terlebih dahulu"_

Sehun mendengar suara ketikan dari keyboard dan-

"_Jadwal tuan Kim Jongin kosong pada hari Kamis jam 12 siang sampai 3 sore"_

"Ah kalau begitu saya ambil mulai dari jam 12" Sehun terkekeh, berarti ia bisa mendapatkan surat dispensasi dan membolos.

Suara ketikan itu terdengar lagi. _"Jam 12 siang dengan nama?"_

"Sehun. Oh Sehun dari Seoul of Performing Art School"

"_Baiklah Oh Sehun-ssi jam 12 Siang pada hari Kamis"_

"Ah iya terima kasih"

"_Sama-Sama, Semoga harimu menyenangkan Oh Sehun-ssi"_

Sehun menutup panggilan dan langsung menyimpan _handphone_nya di saku celananya. Sehun berfikir sebentar. "Oh besok Kamis ya?" Sehun meremas tangannya pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup.

Sehun keluar dari sekrenya dan jalan menuju kelasnya dan Baekhyun. Ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang di_apel_in sama Chanyeol, Si senior kelewat mesum –menurut sehun-.

"Baekkie!" Sehun menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk Baekhyun, dan jangan lupa Sehun me_mehrong_ Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan si pak tua Kim Jongin itu."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lalu bertepuk tangan "Woah si cadel ini benar benar hebat bisa membuat janji dengan si Kim Jongin itu."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak suka "Aku bukan cadel bodoh!" Sehun menggerutu sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan pacarnya.

"Kau benar benar hun hahaha, ah iya, jam berapa dan kapan wawancaranya?" Baekhyun mentap Sehun yang terus menggerutu dan memakin Chanyeol didalam hatinya.

"Besok, jam 12" Ucap Sehun ketus dan terus menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Wah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika besok kita carikan pakaian yang cocok untukmu? Kau itu akan menemui Kim Jongin Hun. Dan kita akan mendapatkan surat dispen yes!" Tawar Baekhyun

Sehun terlihat berfikir, namun ia mengangguk setelahnya _'mungkin bukan ide buruk'_

"Baiklah besok ya jam 10 aku ke rumahmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun benar benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ia hanya berguling guling diatas kasur dan memikirkan 1 hal. **Kim Jongin.**

Sehun membuka _handphone_nya dan membuka browsernya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia ingat dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi siang _"kau akan sangat diberi kejutan oleh Kim Jongin, kau tidak akan menyesal Hun."_

Sejujurnya Sehun benar benar penasaran sosok Kim Jongin itu, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu penasaran karena takut mengecewakan seperti apa yang dipikirannya.

'_galak.. gendut.. menyukai uang.. anak anak muda.. penggila sex'_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergidik "hiii seram ughh dasar lelaki tua"

Sehun berdiri di kasurnya dan melompat lompat kecil "Tenang hunnie tenang, dia tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan ughh" tapi tetap saja Sehun membayangkan lelaki tua itu.

Sehun kembali duduk dan menidurkan dirinya, ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun juga tidak lupa membaca doa doa dan beberapa ayat yang ia hafal agar besok dilancarkan. Tentu saja, Sehun anak baik.

.

.

.

Jongin melonggarkan dasinya, ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam tapi Jongin tetap saja masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Hari ini cabang perusahaan Kim Corp di bidang makanan sedang ramai ramainya, dan pada jam sekarang masih banyak yang membeli produknya sehingga ia masih mengurus sisa stok yang ada di gudang, transportasi dan driver.

Jongin terlihat kelelahan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon _General Manager_ produk makanan. "Halo? Aku rasa stok yang dikirimkan driver malam ini sudah cukup sampai besok, jika kekurangan hal lain kau bisa bilang pada wakilku."

Jongin berdiri dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Gedung Kim Corp sangat tinggi sehingga ia dapat melihat Namsan Tower dengan jelas.

Jongin berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan menelepon sekertarisnya.

"Apa jadwalku untuk besok?"

"_Jadwal untuk besok adalah bermain golf dengan tuan Park, mengunjungi Kim Transport untuk melihat produk baru dan jam 12 anda akan diwawancara oleh Oh Sehun dari Seoul of Performing Art School, dan juga akan ada meeting"_

"Ah baiklah" Jongin segera menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Menarik."

Jongin mengambil jasnya yang ia gantungkan pada kursi dan memakainya. Ia menutup laptopnya dan memakai mantelnya. Ia segera jalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke lift dan turun di basement.

Jongin menhampiri mobilnya dan menaikinya, Ia segera pulang ke rumahnya di Gangnam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Oh Sehunnie lihat kantung matamu berwarna hitam ugh" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kau itu akan bertemu Kim Jongin si pria paling hot di industri perusahaan korea hun ugh ayolah" Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu sehun yang terlalu kaku.

"Benar benar anak satu ini, ayo maskeran!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Maskeran? Ugh Baekhyun itu terlalu berlebihan" -_- Benar kan? Baekhyun memang top model bagi Sehun.

"Kau itu seperti panda berjalan" Baekhyun turun ke ruang tengah dan meminta umma Sehun untuk membuat masker Green Tea untuk Sehun.

Sementara itu Sehun termenung di kamarnya "ish apa hebatnya Kim Jongin ih ih tidak sudih aku bertemu dengannya ahh andwaeee" Sehun berteriak kencang sampai sampai Baekhyun yang di bawah meneriakinya juga.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat melihat Baekhyun membawa masker. "Aaaa Baekhyun"

"Saatnya kita bermasker Hun hahaha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melihat jam tangannya, sekarang ini jam 11 berarti 1 jam lagi ia di wawancarai. Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jongin menengokan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia melihat sekertarisnya memasuki ruangan.

"Ada yang harus saya lakukan tuan Jongin?"

Jongin terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Ah, siapkan makanan cemilan dan minuman kemari, dan juga jangan lupa jika Oh Sehun datang, tolong tanyakan makanan kesukaannya dan tolong siapkan makanan kesukaannya."

Sekertaris itu mengangguk mendengar perintah Jongin dan keluar dari ruangan kerja Jongin.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya lagi dan jalan menghampiri sofa dan mendudukinya. Ia pikir ini cukup untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton TV.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin, Sehun merasa sempurna dengan pakaian yang ia pilih tadi bersama Baekhyun. Sehun memakai kemeja putih dilapisi oleh sweater berwarna abu abu, dan memakai mantel panjang berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun mengacungi Sehun 2 ibu jarinya "Kau terlihat hebat Hun!"

Sehun tersenyum malu, Baekhyun memegang kunci mobilnya "Ayo aku antar"

Sehun mengangguk "Terima kasih Baekhyun"

Baekhyun cengengesan saja dan menjawab "Sama Sama Hun ayo"

Sehun memasuki mobil Baekhyun. Mobil Baekhyun sangat nyaman, bahkan sering sekali Sehun hampir jatuh tertidur di mobil Baekhyun. Walaupun sangat nyaman tapi bagian jok belakang mobilnya pasti berantakan.

Kalau dilihat lihat banyak sekali majalah majalah fashion dan beberapa tumpukan pakaian dan juga sendal santai milik Baekhyun haha-_-. Sehun mempunyai mobil namun ia belum bisa menyetirnya, karena Sehun malas.

Sedaritadi Sehun dan Baekhyun begitu menikmati perjalanannya dengan menyalakan radio dan bernyanyi bersama, mungkin ini cara Baekhyun untuk mengurangi ketegangan Sehun yang mungkin sampai saraf otak haha-_-

Baekhyun memarkinkan mobilnya di depan gedung Kim Corp.

"Hey hun, aku tinggal ya? Jika ada apa apa telfon aku okay?"

Sehun mengangguk "Eum! Terima kasih Baekhyun"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Baekhyun yang pergi melaju dan Sehun tebak ke arah apartement Chanyeol, heol-_-.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung Kim Corp. Sehun mendatangi meja resepsionis dan melihat jam.

"Um aku Oh Sehun, aku memiliki janji dengan Kim Jongin" Resepsionis itu tersenyum lalu mengantarkan Sehun ke lift.

"Ruang Tuan Kim Jongin berada pada lantai 14, saat kau keluar ada pintu besar, kau tinggal mengetuk dan membukanya saja"

"Terima Kasih" Sehun tersenyum lalu menekan tombol '14'

"Ah, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanya resepsionis itu

"Um sushi?" Sehun ragu ragu menjawabnya lalu pintu lift itu menutup.

Selama di lift Sehun sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan suaranya, suaranya sangat begitu aneh karena sangat gugup.

'Ting'

Sehun keluar dari lift, ia melihat pintu besar berwarna coklat, ia berjalan dan mengetuk pintunya. Karena tidak ada jawaban Sehun langsung membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sofa.

Jongin yang merasa pintu kerjanya di buka, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ssi?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, sementara Sehun menjabat tangannya, namun Sehun tidak mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Kim Jongin" Ucap pria itu.

Dan satu hal yang harus Sehun katakan adalah

"Omo"

**TBC**

**Haloooo hai haii aku author baru di ffn tapi udah sempet nulis juga di blog hahaha, ff ini terinspirasi dari ****fifty shades of grey**** hahaha tapi ini keluar sesuai dengan otak aku sendiri, dan disini juga ****ga akan**** ada hal hal bdsm da macam macam, karena ff ini bergenre ****romance yang ke sweet**** gitu hahaha. Sebenernya ini ff udah aku rencanain dari tahun lalu, tapi baru sempat menulis sekarang hahaha. Aku nulis ini cuman seharian loh saking maunya di publish ahhaha :v  
So mind to review? **


	2. Laters Baby

**Chapter 2**

"Omo"

Sehun menatap Kim Jongin tak percaya, '_apa aku bermimpi?' _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara itu Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun "Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun yang merasa dagu-nya dipegang oleh Kim Jongin segara mengedipkan matanya dan mukanya sudah terlanjur merah hebat. "A-ah ne." Sehun menjilat bibirnya karena gugup, Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kebiasaan Sehun itu.

"Silahkan duduk" Jongin menuntun Sehun menuju sofa-nya.

"Jadi.." Jongin terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Sushi? Kau menyukai sushi?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang memainkan mantelnya.

Sehun terlihat ragu namun ia mengangguk sambil menatap Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lalu menanyakan Sehun lagi "Salmon atau tuna?" Sehun menjilat bibirnya lagi "Salmon, aku suka salmon" Jawabnya.

Sehun melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, ia melihat Jongin mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat menelepon seseorang. Jujur saja, Sehun sangat gugup dari tadi, apalagi setelah melihat Kim Jongin yang asli. Awalnya Sehun benar benar sudah menyiapkan jurus jurus hapkido yang pernah Baekhyun perlihatkan padanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena wajah Kim Jongin sangat sangat-

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Jongin melihat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berfikir bahwa Sehun sangatlah manis, apalagi saat dia gugup. Jongin tersenyum memikirkannya sambil mendengarkan Sekertarisnya berbicara. "Iya, Sushi salmonnya 2 porsi saja, antarkan ke ruanganku." Jongin menutup teleponnya sepihak.

Jongin berjalan ke sofa dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Jongin menuangkan air di gelasnya dan Sehun. "Tidak usah gugup begitu Sehun-ssi, ayo kita mulai wawancaranya" Jongin meneguk airnya sampai habis. Sehun mengikuti jongin meneguk airnya sampai habis.

Sehun mengeluarkan _tape recorder_nya dan menyalakannya.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan berdeham kecil.

"Jadi, Kim Jongin-ssi, sebenarnya apa rahasiamu menjadi se-sukses ini?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Mudah saja, belajar yang baik dari dulu hingga sekarang, mungkin awalnya memang susah beradaptasi dari belajar hingga praktek _real_ tapi jika ada kemauan semuanya akan berhasil." Jongin melihat asistennya masuk dan menyimpan Sushi Salmon kesukaan Sehun di meja.

"Siapa panutanmu?" Sehun melihat ke arah sushi salmon yang baru saja sekertaris Jongin hidangkan, jujur saja tenggorokan Sehun kering sekali.

"Tidak ada, aku berusaha sendiri semampuku, ini cita citaku dari dulu, tidak ada orang yang menjadi panutanku, mungkin ayahku tapi ini usahaku sendiri" Jongin menjawab dengan percaya diri sementara Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Mengapa anda belum menikah?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan satu alisnya diangkat.

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah" Sehun menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa Sehun merasa lega mendengarnya.

Jongin berdiri lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun yang agak sedikit melamun. Jongin mematikan tape recorder Sehun yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Mungkin aku akan menikah" Sehun yang tersadar lamunannya melihat ke arah sebrang namun tak ada Jongin disana, dan ia sadar bahwa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun meremas pahanya pelan saat menengokan kepalanya dan melihat Jongin yang menatapnya intens dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Menikah?" Sehun menjilati bibirnya, ia gugup.

"Iya, lagipula kau cukup manis, jadi kurasa aku akan menikah sebentar lagi" Jongin menatap Sehun intens, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali"

Sehun merasakan pipinya merona hebat ketika mendengar penuturan Jongin tadi, Sehun sempat membayangkan bahwa ia akan mempunyai bayi yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan bersama Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Jongin mengusap pelan pipi Sehun, "Jadi? Ingin makan sushinya sekarang? Kurasa kita harus mengobrol banyak, jadi.. kau tinggal mengirimiku pertanyaannya lewat _e-mail _ dan aku akan meng_e-mail_mu besok pagi" Jongin melipat tangannya depan dada.

Sehun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan setuju, "Jadi _e-mail_mu?"

Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan memberikan Sehun sebuah kartu nama. Sehun mengambil kartu nama itu dan dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya, ia memegang tape recordernya dan melihat bahwa benda itu sudah dimatikan.

"Aku mematikannya tadi, maaf kurasa obrolan kita akan menjadi lebih santai dan mungkin serius?" Jongin menyeringai kecil dan mulai membuka sumpit. Sehun agak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongin tapi Sehun menghiraukannya dan mulai memakan sushi dengan semangat.

"Kau bersekolah di Seoul of Performing Art School kan?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun mengangguk dan tetap mengunyah sushinya.

"Aku salah satu donaturnya, kurasa kita akan bertemu sering karena akan ada audisi audisi yang datang menuju sekolahmu dan aku harus mengatur persiapannya juga" Sehun tersedak mendengarnya, ia adalah anak ekskul mading dan setiap kegiatan sekolah akan dilaporkan lewat mading, berarti dia dan Jongin akan bertemu kurang lebih setiap hari?!

"A-ah ne arasseo" Sehun makan dan mengunyah lebih pelan, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini, ia melirik Jongin yang sedang memakan sushinya. Sehun kagum melihat Jongin yang memakan sushi dengan sangat elegan.

Jongin mengahabiskan satu porsi sushinya dan melirik Sehun yang ternyata sudah selesai juga, "Kau pulang sendiri?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan mentap Jongin "Hehe tentu saja, aku masih SMA" Sehun menyengir namun ia terlihat cengengesan-_-

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Sehun, sementara Sehun terkagum lagi melihat dengan elegannya cara tertawa seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama?"

"E-eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menutup teleponnya secara sepihak, sebelumnya ia memberitahu bahwa meetingnya harus dibatalkan karena ada keperluan yang mendesak.

Ya, keperluan yang mendesak.

Mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

Sehun memainkan mantelnya menunggu Jongin selesai menelepon, katanya ada hal yang perlu ia sampaikan kepada sekertarisnya. Sehun mengeluarkan kartu nama Jongin dari tasnya, ia juga mengambil _handphone_nya.

Sehun mencatat _e-mail_ Jongin di _memo_nya, ia juga menyimpan nomor Jongin di _phonebook_nya, siapa tau perlu kan? Sehun mengirimkan _attachment_ dokumen pertanyaan-pertanyaan ke _e-mail_ Jongin setelah terlihat tanda _send_, Sehun langsung memasukan kartu nama Jongin dan _handphone_nya ke dalam tas saat mendengar suara langkah sepatu Jongin mendekat.

"Ayo sekarang Sehunna" Jongin berjalan duluan kearah pintu dan memakai mantelnya.

Sehun tertegun mendengar Jongin memanggilnya 'Sehunna', ia merasakan bahwa tiba tiba pipi dan telinganya sangat panas, dan oh lihatlah Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jongin yang sangat elegannya (lagi) memakai mantel.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sehun, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun ragu namun ia menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari ruangan kerja Jongin dan memasuki lift, Sehun merasakan atmosfir yang sangat canggung di dalam lift, namun saat ia menengok ke arah Jongin, Jongin sedang menatapnya intens dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sehun.

'ting'

Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari lift sambil menggenggam tangan, dan itu membuat pegawai pegawai di di lantai itu menatap iri kepada Sehun, si anak SMA yang rajin beribadah namun pemalas dan entah kenapa sangat beruntung.

Lagi lagi Sehun merasakan pipinya memerah hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membungkuk 90 derajat di sebelah mobil Jongin, sementara itu Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Terima Kasih tuan Kim" Sehun membungkuk berkali kali.

"Sama-sama Sehunna, _so.. laters baby_" Jongin menyeringai dan melajukan mobilnya tanpa menunggu Sehun menjawab kalimatnya.

Oh Sehun.. lihatlah pipimu memerah lagi.

Sehun menangkup pipinya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia disabut oleh Yifan, kakaknya. "Darimana Hun?" Yifan mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Wawancara hyung" Yifan hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Cepatlah mandi malam, kau harus tidur kan karena besok sekolah?" Sehun mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Yifan "Iya hyung, good night" Sehun menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun berbaring di kasurnya dan melihat _notification_. Ada banyak Line dari grup ekskul dan Baekhyun.

**Byun Baekhyun**: Bagimana wawancaranya tadi?

**Oh Sehun**: Dia tidak ramah, tapi ia cukup tampan

Sehun tertawa karena menipu Baekhyun.

**Byun Baekhyun**: Tidak ramah? Apakah ia sangat galak?

**Oh Sehun**: Tentu saja, bahkan wawancaranya tidak terlalu lancar, ugh menyebalkan T^T

**Byun Baekhyun**: Yasudah, besok kirimkan _tape recorder_ dan hasil catatanmu Sehun

**Oh Sehun**: Ayay Wakil Byun!

Chat tadi hanya di _read _oleh Baekhyun, Sehun melihat _friends_nya di Line, namun di atas _favorite_nya yang berisikan Baekhyun dan Yifan terdapat _new friend_ .

Sehun memencet tanda _new friends_ itu dan oh, Sehun membuka mulutnya karena kaget.

"Sehun bodoh Sehun bodoh Sehun bodoh, ugh sial kenapa aku harus _save _nomornya tadi? Ugh pasti nanti ada pemberitahuan tentang '_Oh Sehun added you by a phone number'_ ugh Sehun kau begitu memalukan aaaahh" Sehun berteriak frustasi saat melihat profile Jongin di Linenya.

1 new Line.

Sehun yang berteriak frustasi langsung berhenti saat ada _notification chat _baru.

**Kim Jongin**: Terima kasih sudah menyimpan nomorku di _handphone_ mu, Laters baby ;)

Sehun hanya menatap chat dari Jongin tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya, lagipula kalau ia membalasnya ia akan sangat grogi, malu, ugh Sehun.

Tuhkan, Pipi Sehun memerah lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menyerahkan _tape recorder_nya kepada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun ini" Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu menatap Sehun "Berapa menit kalian berbicara?"

"Um sekitar 3 menit?" Ucap Sehun ragu-ragu. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan sepertinya ia menjadi lemas mendengar perkataan Sehun. "3 menit hun? Astaga kau itu benar benar sesuatu ya Hun!" -_-

"Habisnya dia galak, jadi aku segera pergi keluar karena takut hehehe" Sehun hanya cengengesan sambil menatap Baekhyun. 'Maafkan aku Baekhyun karena aku bohong hehe'

"Kita akan dimarahi oleh si Kim itu kau tahu ah tidak kau harus mentraktirku makan Hun" Baekhyun mulai menarik Sehun dan berjalan di lorong sekolahnya mengarah menuju kantin.

Sehun hanya pasrah ditarik Baekhyun, lagipula dia tau Kim Jongin tidak akan benar benar meng_e-mail _nya.

Baekhyun terus menarik Sehun menuju ke arah kantin, kantinnya ramai padahal ini bukan jadwalnya istirahat, ah tapi hari ini hari Jum'at, mereka pulang lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya, dan pada hari Jum'at biasanya guru guru akan rapat, banyak sekali anak anak yang keluar kelas untuk makan.

Dan tentu saja hari Jum'at pasti akan ada banyak kejutan.

Ya salah satunya saja tiba tiba ada banyak siswa dan siswi berteriak heboh karena melihat donatur tampan berumur 25 tahun datang ke sekolah mereka, ya Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin?

Sehun melebarkan kedua bola matanya, ia pasti tidak salah lihat kan?

Baekhyun yang disebelahnya juga ikut melebarkan kedua bola matanya saat melihat Jongin jalan menghampiri mereka. Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun dan menyerahkan map berwarna biru.

"Ini jawaban atas wawancaramu kemarin, maafkan aku terlah banyak menghabiskan waktumu, ah iya aku harus ikut rapat dengan guru kalian, so sehun?" Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Laters Baby"

Setelah Jongin berjalan pergi, semua orang menatapnya seakan mengintimidasinya dengan mulut yang masih terbuka tentu saja, termasuk Baekhyun juga sebenarnya "Hun kau harus menjelaskan tentang wawancaramu kemarin"

Baekhyun melanjutkan "Laters baby? Laters baby? Oh tuhan aku tidak percaya hun, galak? Oh sehun yang benar saja" Baekhyun terlihat pusing dan terus menatap Sehun.

"E-eh itu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Love at first sight eh Jongin?" Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan saudaranya.

**TBC**

**Halo halo halo ketemu saya lagi hehehe xD waah seneng banget nih banyak yang review, follow, dan favorite, terimakasih ya semua, aku berusaha nge PM kalian semua kok terima kasih banyak ya aku terharu hahaha ga nyangka ff ini bakal banyak sambutan.  
Oh iya ini bukan ****remake ****FSOG kok ya ini hanya ****Terinspirasi**__**aku ingatkan sekali lagi hehehe. Beberapa momentnya aku ambil dari filmnya karena aku udah nonton yeay/? Maaf kalau part ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, tapi aku berusaha buat bikin karena aku semangat banget kalian ngereview hehehe, terus terimakasih juga sama ****Zelobysehuna**** hehe thanks ya3**


	3. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya

**Chapter 3**

"Okay kau dimaafkan karena telah mengumpulkan hasil wawancaramu" Baekhyun menatap Sehun mengintimidasi. "Tapi tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Kim Jongin"

"I-itu, awalnya kami hanya wawancara, tapi ia tiba tiba menghentikan _tape recorder_ u-ugh" Sehun benar benar gugup sekarang. "Ia mengatakan kalau aku manis, jad ia mangatakan bahwa ia akan menikah sebenar lagi." Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"_Oh My God _Sehun! Kau benar benar si pemalas yang paling beruntung di dunia! Kim Jongin? Ayolah itu Kim Jongin tidak ada alasan kau menolaknya Hun!" Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi umur kami terpaut 9 tahun Baek.." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sahabatnya. "Eoh? Sehunnie, kau tertarik ya padanya? Hahaha persetan dengan umur Hun! Yang kau lakukan itu cinta bukan umur!" Baekhyun benar benar _greget_ dengan jalan pemikiran Sehun, ayolah itu Kim Jongin Hun!

"Oh lagipula Yifan hyung seumuran dengan Kim Jongin, jadi itu wajar kan hun?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun, Baekhyun benar benar ingin Sehun bisa menikah dengan Jongin.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya "Eum iya juga ya, tapi diakan hyungku!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah terserah padamu saja aku capek hun" Baekhyun menatap Sehun, "cepat ambilkan aku ramyun sana sana, kau harus tetap mentraktirku!" Baekhyun mendorong Sehun dari kursinya.

"Ish iya iya tunggu tunggu" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan berjalan mengantri untuk mengambil _lunch_ nya dan Baekhyun.

Saat Sehun sedang mengantri ia melihat salah satu meja kantin ditata dengan rapih dan pada saat itu juga Sehun merasakan _Handphone_nya bergetar. Sehun mengambil _handphone_nya dan seketika bola matanya membulat karena terkaget.

**Kim Jongin: **Mari kita _lunch _bersama, aku tidak menerima penolakan.

Sehun menatap _handphone_nya, lalu ia masukan kembali ke dalam sakunya.

'_tenang Sehun tenang, dia hanya ahjussi yang selalu memberi harapan palsu'_

Sehun mengangguk yakin, ia mengambil _lunch_nya dan Baekhyun lalu kembali ke meja mereka, dan lihatlah apa yang Sehun liat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mengobrol di meja rapih tadi dengan Kim Jongin dan entahlah itu siapa di sebelah Kim Jongin.

Ya, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

"Eoh? Sehunnie sini!" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun yang tiba tiba terdiam dengan pipi yang merona. "E-eh iya iya" Sehun menaruh _lunch_nya dengan Baekhyun di meja. Sebelum sempat Sehun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah menaruh beberapa map besar milik Chanyeol.

"Hehe"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin malu-malu.

"Oh iya Sehun, perkenalkan ini Luhan, saudaraku" Jongin melihatkan lelaki di sebelahnya, dan Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum "Wah, bagus sekali pilihanmu Jongin" Sehun buru buru melepaskan jabatannya dari Luhan dan menutup mukanya dengan tangannya.

Muka Sehun memerah.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali melihat Sehun seperti itu benar benar sangat ingin mentertawakannya, tapi berhubung di depannya adalah Kim Jongin, jadi ia menjaga sikapnya. Siapa tau nanti ia melamar pekerjaan ke Kim Corp, ya kan?

Baekhyun tiba tiba membuka mulutnya begitu lebar saat ia melihat Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Hey, kau kenapa Hunna?" Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun, sementara Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Jongin, dan jangan lupakan 2 pipi Sehun yang memerak karena perlakuan Jongin.

"A-aku malu" Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Tak usah malu begitu, bukankah itu benar hm? kau kan memang pilihanku" Jongin tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Sehun pelan.

"Ayo makan"

Dan lagi lagi Sehun melihat Jongin makan dengan elegannya.

Tuhkan memerah lagi pipimu Hun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam 11, berarti Sehun akan pulang sebentar lagi, dari yang Jongin ketahui, Sehun itu suka sekali dengan _bubble tea_. Ia tadi melihat buku Bimbingan dan Konseling milik Sehun di ruang guru. Jongin terkekeh mengingat buku milik Sehun, Sehun benar benar lucu bahkan saat menuliskan biodatanya di buku tadi.

Jongin melihat 2 _bubble tea_ yang ia beli tadi saat mengantar Luhan pulang. Ia memesan rasa _taro_ dan _jasmine milk tea_. Jongin membuka _Line_nya dan membuka _chat_nya dengan Sehun. Sehun sama sekali belum pernah membalas _chat_nya. Jongin tersenyum memikirkan bahwa pipi Sehun selalu memerah jika melihat _chat_ dari dirinya.

Jongin melihat kearah luar dan melihat banyak siswa dan siswi keluar dari sekolahnya, ia buru buru keluar dari mobil dan bersender di sebelah mobilnya melihat-lihat sebagian siswa yang mungkin saja itu Sehun.

Jongin akhirnya melihat Sehun bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melihat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak. Jongin terkekeh melihatnya lalu memutuskan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun?" Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Ayo pulang bersama" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang di sebelah Sehun seperti berjalan pelan pelan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Sehun menatap uluran tangan Jongin, Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin, jangan lupakan kedua pipi yang pasti memerah lagi.

Dan lihatlah siswa siswi lain melihat adegan tadi, mereka semua membulatkan bola matanya lebar.

Sehun sungguh beruntung.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun ke mobilnya lalu membuka pintu untuk Sehun. Jongin memasuki pintu kemudi lalu mengambil sesuatu.

"_Bubble tea_?" tawar Jongin, Sehun yang melihat _bubble tea_ langsung tersenyum hingga menampakan _eyesmile_nya dan Jongin bersumpah ia ingin sekali mencubit Sehun karena ia terlalu menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana tuan Kim tau?" Tanya Sehun, Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun. "Tentu saja aku tahu, dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku hyung ara?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menampakan _eyesmile_nya lagi.

Sialan, hari ini hari terbaik Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memakirkan mobilnya.

"Eoh? Kenapa _mall_?" Sehun menatap Jongin sambil terus meminum _bubble tea_nya. Jongin meminum _bubble tea_nya sampai habis. "Hyung harus membeli beberapa keperluan, kupikir kau bisa membantuku untuk memilih" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Jongin keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun keluar sambil terus memegang dan meminum _bubble tean_nya. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu memasuki mall tersebut.

"Jika ada yang kau inginkan, bilang saja padaku ya" Jongin tersenyum dan Sehun dengan ragu menangguk. Sehun berfikir bahwa ia akan menyusahkan Jongin.

Da hell Sehun, Jongin bahkan mempunyai banyak dollar di dompetnya-_-

Tapi lihatlah betapa lucunya mereka, seorang anak SMA sedang meminum bubble tea dan tangannya yang digenggam oleh seorang CEO tertampan Korea, oh mereka menjadi banyak pusat perhatian.

Jongin dan Sehun memasuki toko pakian formal. Sehun melihat lihat pakaian sekitar dan ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jongin memerlukan sebuah kemeja, celana, jas, dan dasi baru.

"tunggu sebentar" Jongin mendudukan Sehun di tempat duduk dekat dengan ruangan ganti, Sehun mengangguk lucu.

Jongin berbicara pada seorang pegawai wanita dan itu membuat Sehun sangat kesal ugh. Ia melihat pegawai wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

"Cemburu eoh? Kkk" Jongin terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang cemberut lucu, Jongin berjongkok di depan Sehun, melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada _bubble _teanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Hey aku tetap milikmu baby, aku hanya meminta dia mengambil pesananku" Jongin mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya melihat Jongin lalu tersenyum malu, dan pipinya ikut memerah juga.

"Eum aku mengerti" Sehun mengangguk, tiba tiba terdiam saat merasakan bibir Jongin menyentuh keningnya.

"_Laters baby_" Jongin melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengambil pesanannya dan memasuki ruang ganti.

Sehun terdiam dan menangkup pipinya, ia merasakan mukanya sangat memerah hebat.

Sehun merasa ia selalu diperhatikan oleh pegawai pegawai disini, ia merasakan bahwa mereka iri pada Sehun.

'_hehe aku sangat beruntung ya'_ Sehun mengangguk lucu lalu meminum kembali _bubble tea_nya. Sehun mengutak-atik _handphone_nya lalu membalas Line dari Baekhyun.

**Byun Baekhyun: **kau dimana? Apa yang jongin lakukan kepadamu?

**Oh Sehun: **aku di mall hehehe, dia mengajakku untuk menemaninya membeli pakaian hehehe, aahh baekhyunnie! Bahkan ia tau aku suka bubble tea

**Byun Baekhyun: **Baguslah! Semoga kau bahagia Hunnie! Hahaha, eh lanjutkan nanti ya aku harus pergi dengan chanyeol :p

**Oh Sehun: **iya iya sanaaa :p

Sehun mengunci _handphone_nya dan memasukannya ke sakunya. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, '_Jongin hyung lama sekali' _ Sehun memainkan kukunya karena ia bosan.

"Sehunnie?" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya lalu melihat Jongin yang entah kenapa benar benar keren. "Apa ini bagus?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eum kupikir dasinya harus berwarna biru tua atau abu abu?" Sehun mengucapnya ragu, Jongin mengangguk lalu menarik Sehun berdiri. Mereka berjalan ke arah kategori dasi.

"Menurutmu mana yang cocok?" Jongin menengokan kepalanya dan melihat Sehun. Sehun terlihat berfikir lalu menjilat bibirnya. Dan sumpah. Jongin ingin sekali menggantikan lidah Sehun dengan lidah miliknya.

"Ini!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan memikirkan hal tadi, ia melihat pilihan Sehun lalu menatap Sehun. "Seleramu bagus juga hun." Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun pelan lalu meminta dasi tadi untuk di bungkuskan.

Jongin kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Jongin ke kasir lalu membayar pakaian tersebut dengan _cash_, sementara itu Sehun yang melihat Jongin membayar dengan _cash_ membuka mulutnya.

'_Jongin hyung benar benar kaya' (_'-')

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun keluar dari toko tersebut dan membawa belanjaannya tadi. Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti, ia melihat ada toko boneka, Sehun tanpa sadar menarik Jongin menuju toko boneka tersebut.

Sehun melihat ada boneka rilakumma yang besar yang benar benar sangat diidamkan Sehun dari dulu. "Whoa.. daebak." Jongin menaikan satu alisnya lalu tersenyum.

"E-eh hyung maaf hehehe aku malah menarik hyung hehehe." Sehun benar benar salah tingkah sudah melihat boneka rilakumma.

Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun lalu mengacak rambut Sehun. "Hyuuung jangaan." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Jongin tertawa.

"Oh iya, kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun mengangguk semangat. "hehehe aku memang lapar hyung."

Jongin tersenyum lalu jalan menuju arah _restaurant_ yang ada di mall tersebut, setelah masuk, Jongin dan Sehun memilih tempat duduk, Sehun segera duduk sementara itu Jongin duduk di depan Sehun.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun melihat lihat daftar menu "Eum.. Tenderloin steak hehe, apa tidak apa apa?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin.

Sehun.

Benar-Benar.

Menggemaskan.

Ugh.

Jongin menahan nafasnya saat ia melihat Sehun bertingkah lucu, Jongin mengatur nafasnya, "samakan saja hun, minumnya?" Sehun berfikir sebentar "Eum.. thai tea saja." Jongin mengangguk lalu memanggil pelayan.

"2 Tenderloin steak, 1 Thai tea dan 1 Lemon squash, ya terima kasih" Jongin mengangguk.

Jongin menatap Sehun, lalu membenarkan poni Sehun yang terlihat acak acakan "Ah Sehunnie? Sepertinya aku ke toilet dulu ya" Jongin mencium kening Sehun dan pergi menuju toilet.

"Jongin hyung.. keren" *-*

Ah.. sepertinya Uri Sehunnie jatuh cinta eoh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir dan memainkan bantal Jongin yang berada di mobilnya. Sehun tiba tiba menyembunyikan dirinya ke bantal itu, mukanya benar benar hilang.

Jongin melihat Sehun melalui ekor matanya dan ia terkekeh, "Aigo.. Sehunnie, kau benar benar manis kkk." Jongin melihat Sehun dari ekor matanya lagi dan melihat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantalnya.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Sehun, ia melihat ada mobil disana "mobil siapa hun?" tanya Jongin, Sehun merasakan adanya nada tidak suka dalam kalimat Jongin.

"E-eh eh jangan salah sangka dulu Jongin hyung itu hanya Yifan hyung, eum.. mungkin hyung bisa mengobrol dengannya kapan kapan" Jongin tersenyum lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sehun, "arasseo sehunna, jja sana masuk" Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun dan mencium keningnya.

Sehun mengangguk patuh dengan pipi yang memerah. "arasseo Jongin hyung ppaii~" Sehun keluar dari mobil Jongin dan melambaikan tangan pada mobil Jongin yang akan melaju, setelah mobil Jongin melaju, Sehun memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Oh Sehun! Lihatlah ada paket untukmu hun da ini sangat sangat berat!" Yifan teriak dari rumah dan Sehun cepat cepat berlari masuk, dan apa yang ia lihat.

Rilakummanya.

Yang sangat besar.

Yang diidam idamkan dari dulu.

Sehun mengambil secarik kertas yang dijepitkan pada bonekanya.

**Note: Hey hunna, aku melihatmu menyukai Rilakumma ini, jadi ku belikan saja hahaha, kau suka? Pastinya kan, lain kali bilang saja jika ada yang kau inginkan**

**-Kim Jongin**

"Dari siapa?" Yifan mencoba untuk melihat kertas yang dipegang oleh Sehun, sementara Sehun langsung mendekap kertasnya erat erat, "Ani ani, hyung bisa tau nanti, hyung sanaaa" Sehun mendorong Yifan ke dapur dan membawa lari rilakumma yang besarnya ke kamar.

**LINE**

**Oh Sehun: **Gomawo hyung :3

Jongin tersenyum membacanya.

**TBC**

**Heloooo hahaha apakah aku update cepat? Ini aku buru buru loh ngetiknya soalnya minggu depan udah mulai sekolah lagi huhu T.T oh iyaa terima kasih untuk review reviewnya ya aku sayang kalian3 hohoho. Terus juga makasih buat ****xohunte**** yang udah ngereview kalau aku salah mencantumkan nama harii huhuhu nanti aku edit lagi ya terimakasih3  
oh iya ada juga yang nanya kemana ibu sama ayahnya sehun sama yifan? mereka itu sibuk jadi mereka lebih sering keluar kota ngunjungin neneknya, lagipula disini ceritanya yifan udah kerja ok :3 kkk  
Terimakasih ya review lagi3  
**


	4. Overdose

**Chapter 4**

Sehun menngerucutkan bibirnya, ia terus di cermahi oleh Yifan karena Yifan yang terlalu kaget melihat Rilakumma yang dengan tiba tiba dikirimkan oleh seseorang. Dan sialnya Sehun lupa mengunci kamarnya, jadi saja Yifan masuk dengan mudah ke kamarnya.

"Sehun ceritakan sekarang" Ucap Yifan dengan penuh penekanan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak mauu itu rahasia" Ucap Sehun dengan manja dan memeluk rilakummanya.

**You have 1 message.**

**LINE**

**Kim Jongin: Sama-Sama Hunny ;)**

Sehun yang melihat Yifan sedang melirik ke arah _handphone_nya langsung menutupinya dengan rilakummanya. "Aaaah andwae andwae huhu Yifan hyung jangan dibaca" T^T

"Kim Jongin? Bukankah ia salah satu CEO muda itu eoh?" Yifan menatap Sehun sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Sementara itu Sehun hanya mengembungkan pipinya karena pertanyaan Yifan sangat benar.

"Ah.. apakah hyung benar eoh?" Yifan menggoda Sehun dan mencubit pipi Sehun yang digembungkan.

"Hahaha, bahkan umurnya sama seperti hyung eoh? Kau ternyata suka yang tua ya Hunnie" Yifan hanya tertawa, dan semakin tertawa terbahak bahak melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah.

"Hyung jangan tertawa uh mengesalkan!" Sehun melempar rilakumma besarnya ke arah Yifan dan Yifan terdorong kuat ke belakang bersama dengan rilakumma Sehun.

"Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa melihat hyungnya. Mungkin jika Jongin sedang bersama Sehun, Jongin pasti bisa mimisan melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Heol Daebak" Yifan menatap Sehun lalu menggelitiki Sehun.

"Ahahahaha hyuung ampuun hahahaha" Tuhkan, harusnya Jongin ada disini.

Yifan terus menggelitiki Sehun, lalu memeluknya. "Hey, hati-hati lah, jangan sampai ia memanfaatkanmu hunny, dan apakah sudah ada hubungan yang jelas?" Yifan menatap Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng keci, "Ani.. dia belum, lagipula kami baru saja mengenal beberapa hari ge hehe" Sehun menyengir, Yifan memeluk adiknya. "Semoga tidak ada apa apa Hun.." Yifan mengecup pipi Sehun. "Mandilah, lalu cepatlah tidur" Yifan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun berdoa agar tidak akan ada apa apa antara ia dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, hari Sabtu seharusnya Sehun tidak sekolah, tapi karena ada keperluan mendesak –remedial- Sehun harus ke sekolah. Sudah 15 menit Sehun menunggu Jongin menjemputnya, terkadang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya atau menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sehun membenahi mantelnya, dan pada saat itu pula mobil berwarna hitam elegan itu berhenti di depannya dan kaca jendelanya mulai terbuka.

"Ayo masuk Sehunna" Ucap Jongin lalu membukakan kunci.

Sehun masuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "diluar sangat dingin hyung aah kesal sekali menunggumu" Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan dihadiahi cubitan gemas yang Jongin layangkan padanya.

"Maaf, hyung harus mentanda-tangani beberapa berkas, saat sekertaris hyung keluar mengambil berkas lain, hyung langsung kabur untuk menjemputmu hahaha" Jongin tertawa sementara Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah sekertaris hyung cantik?" Sehun menatap Jongin dan memasang puppy facenya.

Oh Tuhan, tidak, jangan salahkan Jongin jika ia menodai bunny kecilnya yang manis ini.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir pikiran pikiran anehnya. "Tidak, cantikan Sehunnie kok, Sehun kan paling juara kkk" Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun.

Sehun menyender pada kursi dan menurunkan tubuhnya saking malunya ugh

"Sehunnie ingin apa? Sehunnie harus menghukum hyung karena datang terlambat eum?" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun yang memerah.

"Sehun ingin um _bubble tea_, _ice cream, pudding, _makanan" Sehun menatap Jongin sementara Jongin tertawa. "Sebanyak itu? Hahaha Sehunnie apa perutmu cukup eum?" Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun. "Baiklah akan hyung akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu tapi.."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menunggu Jongin menjawab. Sehun melamun, Sehun berfikir apa yang akan menjadi syaratnya.

"_mentraktir balik?" _'-'

"_berpelukan?"  
_

"_berci-_

"E-eh?" Sehun merasakan kening Jongin menempel dengan keningnya, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eeeh?". Jongin tersenyum lalu menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun. "Manis sekali~"

"Baiklah karena Sehun manis sekali hyung tidak jadi memberikan syarat untukmu" Jongin mengambil _seatbelt_ dan memasangkannya untuk Sehun. "Kita ke rumahmu dulu okay? Sepertinya Sehun harus mengganti pakaian lalu kita ke kantor hyung _ara_?" Jongin tersenyum lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

"ugh.." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Hey kemarikan tanganmu" Sehun menengok ke arah Jongin lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan kecil milik Sehun.

"E-eh hyung?" Sehun salah tingkah, Jongin tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada jalanan, "Biarkan seperti ini dulu Hun" Jongin sesekali mencium tangan Sehun, Sehun terdiam dan menatap Jongin dengan kedua pipi merahnya, ia membiarkan Jongin menggenggam dan mencium tangannya.

"Sampai" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Sehun, "Gantilah bajumu" Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun, "Eum ne hyung" Sehun mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari mobil, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah _little bunny_nya, ia mematikan mobilnya lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Oy"

_"Ada apa menghubungiku?"_

"Kau tau kan, ya.. dia ingin makan, jadi aku mengajaknya" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

_"Lalu?"_

"Aku meminta tolong agar kau memasak untuk kami haha, karena kau juga orang penting, kau harus ikut makan bersama dengan kami"

_"baiklah baiklah"_ Jongin melihat Sehun keluar dari rumahnya, ia menyalakan mobilnya.

"Sampai berjumpa nanti malam"

_"Eum"_

Jongin menutup panggilan itu, lalu tersenyum melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa hunnie?" Jongin mengusap pelan pipi Sehun, Sehun menatap Jongin lalu makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kkk ada apa hm?"

"Tidak ada orang dirumah, Hun kesaaal dasar sibuk" Jongin terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Sehun. "Yaaa hyuung" Jongin makin terkekeh.

"Apa hm? Kesal atau takut?" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya, "Uuhh iya iya Sehun takut" Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun

"_Aigo~ _lucunya uri Sehunnie kkk, baiklah jika tidak ada orang di rumah, Sehun telfon hyung ok? Hyung akan menemanimu, jja kita ke kantor hyung" Sehun mengangguk dan menunjukan _eyesmile_nya yang manis itu.

Uh Jongin, kau Overdose.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sesekali menatap Jongin yang masih mengurusi berkasnya. Sehun kembali menonton tv, '_ternyata menunggu Jongin hyung bosan sekali'_ Sehun merenggangkan badannya.

'tok tok'

Sehun menengok dan melihat Krystal noona –sekertaris Jongin- masuk, "Ini Sehunnie pesananmu" Krystal memberikan sekantung plastik berwarna putih. "Kamsahamnida noona" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan _ice cream_ yang ada di dalam plastik.

Krystal tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jongin dan ikut membereskan berkas berkas.

Sehun menonton tv sambil memakan _ice cream_nya, sesekali ia melihat Jongin dan Krystal yang berargumen, Sehun tertawa kecil.

**FLASHBACK**

Sehun menyumput di belakang Jongin saat melihat wanita cantik di depannya, Sehun mendengus _"apanya yang tidak cantik, dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku e-eh aku tampan ya tampan". _Jongin menggeleng melihat Sehun.

"Krystal ini Sehun, calon kaka iparmu" Sehun membulatkan matanya. E-eh?

"Hai Sehun, aku Krystal" Krystal tersenyum, "Maaf jika kau salah paham, dia oppaku kok tenang saja" Sehun membungkuk. "Annyeong Krystal noona hehe"

"Aigo lucunya" Sehun mendapati pipinya dicubit oleh Krystal, "Ya ya, jangan sentuh" Jongin menginterupsi. "Ck pencemburu" Krystal mengeluarkan lidahnya, "Baiklah aku akan keluar dulu, Sehun ingin menitip makanan?"

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar "_ice cream,_ aku mau itu noona hehe" Krystal mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu oppa" Jongin mengangguk lalu menggiringi Sehun ke sofanya.

"Duduk disini dan nyalakan tvnya, hyung akan mengerjakan beberapa berkas dulu" Sehun mengangguk lalu menyalakan tv.

"_pantas saja Krystal noona cantik, gen-nya memang bagus -3-"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Sehun memakan _ice cream_nya, "Umm enak sekali~ eoh?" Sehun merasakan _handphone_nya bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Sehun mengambil _handphone_nya, ia melihat nama seseorang yang menghubunginya lalu menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Hyuuung~!"

Jongin dan Krystal tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sehun, "Lucu sekali dia oppa" Jongin mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Krystal.

Sehun melihat wajah hyungnya di _handphone_nya.

"_Hey Hun~ hyung sedang sibuk tapi hyung merindukanmu"_

"Nado Yifan hyung~ hyung pulang malam?"

Sehun melihat hyungnya mengangguk, _"nanti malam kita bertemu ok?"_

Sehun mengangguk, "kacau sekali"

Yifan terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya, _"Ya ada acara , jadi hyung harus menyiapkan banyak untuk nanti_" Sehun mendengar kekacauan dan orang-orang yang ribut di sekitar Yifan.

Yifan terlihat mengurut pelipisnya, _"baiklah hyung putus dulu sambungannya, kacau sekali disini sampai jumpa_" Yifan melambaikan tangannya lalu mematikan sambungannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menaruh _handphone_nya di atas meja, "Hyung bolehkah aku tidur disini? Aku mengantuk~" ia menatap Jongin dan di balas anggukan.

Jongin menghampiri lemari kayu di ujung ruangan dan mengeluarkan selimut, ia berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah, sehabis ini hyung akan menepati janjimu" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun sampai tertidur, lalu kembali ke mejanya untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Jongin mengguncang pelan tubuh Sehun. "Hun ayo bangun, sudah mulai sore". Merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya, Sehun terbangun dan mengucek matanya. "Ayo, hyung akan menepati janji hyung" Jongin mengenggam tangan Sehun lalu menariknya untuk berdiri.

Sehun ikut berjalan dengan Jongin dan menaiki tangga.

"Hyung kita akan kemana?"

"Rooftop" Jongin terus menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membuka pintu rooftop.

"Waaa" Sehun memandang takjub rooftop milik Jongin, ia melihat ada sofa bed yang mengarah ke kota Seoul dan meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh makanan yang ia sukai. Sehun berlari ke arah sofa bed dan melihat kota Seoul dari atas.

"Kau suka?" Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Hyung ini daebak!" Sehun makin memandang takjub kota Seoul yang mulai bercahaya karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Sehun" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Hyung suka padamu, hyung mencintaimu" Jongin tersenyum lega, akhirnya ia benar benar mengatakannya. Ia merasakan nafas Sehun yang tidak teratur.

"Hyung nyaman denganmu, maukah?" Sehun mengatur detak jantungnya, tapi ia tidak bisa, detak jantungnya terus berpacu, ia membalikan badannya mengahadap Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehun menyukai hyung, Hun juga mencintai hyung" Sehun memeluk pria di depannya dengan erat.

"Terima Kasih" Jongin mengecup kening Sehun, " Ayo kita makan, ada seseorang menunggu kita" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, Sehun membulatkan matanya. Itu kakaknya! Bagaimana bisa?

Sehun berlari diikuti Jongin yang memegang tangannya, lalu ia menerjang Yifan dengan pelukannya.

"Hyung mengenal Jongin hyung? Bagaimana bisa?" Yifan tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sehun. "Dia teman SMA hyung kkk makanan mulai dingin hyung cape membuatnya, dapur menjadi acak acakan dengan pesanan tuan Kim ini ayo Hun"

Jongin tersenyum lalu duduk, Sehun dengan malu malu duduk sebelah Jongin.

"hey jangan sekali kali mengecewakan adikku arasseo?" Jongin terkekeh lalu mengangguk "Pastinya"

"Jja makan!" Sehun tersenyum senang lalu menyantap makanannya.

"Selamat makan dan terima kasih chef" Jongin bersulang dengan Yifan dan memakan makanannya.

_._

_._

_._

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di sofa bed, Sehun mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin dan Sehun. "Maaf kau pasti kedinginan" Jongin memeluk Sehun dan mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

"Tidak apa apa aku senang kok hyung" Sehun tersenyum dengan _eyesmile_nya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, hey.. jika orang tuamu pulang, ajaklah aku untuk ke rumahmu, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Aku kan dulu teman SMA Yifan, tentu saja aku pernah ke rumahmu" Jongin mencubit hidung Sehun. "Aaaa hyung sakit" Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kalau dulu aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai teman Yifan, kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai calonmu kkk"

"Ya hyuuung!"

Tuhkan pipi Sehun mulai memerah

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yeaaay udah TBC lagi kan ya/? Maaf karena keterlambatan update, aku benar benar sibuk dan bulan bulan kemarin itu sakit jadi aku gabisa nerusin TT dan ada acara angkatan ya ya begitulah-_- nahloh salah paham ga tuh sama krystal awalnya xD ahahaha Jongin dan Yifan adalah sahabat sejak SMA kkk xD**

**oh iya jangan lupa review ya xDD kalau ada ide untuk membantu saya langsung aja kirim pm ok?**

**Question: kira kira masukin Kyungsoo ke cast jangan? Kkk**

**THANK YOU  
**


	5. Miss you xx

**Chapter 5**

Sehun menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya lalu berguling kesana kemari di atas kasur empuknya, sementara matanya semakin bengkak karena menangis sebari melihat handphonenya.

"Hiks jahat hiks HUEEE YIFAN HYUNG T^T"

Yifan merasakan telinganya semakin besar lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar Sehunnya.

Yifan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan heboh "Sehun, ada apa?" Yifan menaiki kasur Sehun lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Jahat hiks, Hun gasuka hiks"

"Ada apa? Cerita saja Hun jangan dipendam" namun perkataan Yifan sia-sia karena adik kesayangannya itu makin menangis dengan keras dan..

Mulailah acara berguling bersama Yifan

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

Jongin menghela nafasnya untuk beberapa hari ini, sudah 3 hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, Jongin selalu berfikir bahwa Sehunnya merindukannya

'sedang apa dia?'

'apa dia makin manja?'

'apa dia rewel?'

'apa dia merindukanku?'

Sial. Ia tidak pernah serindu ini dengan mantan mantan kekasihnya yang lain, hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat Jongin seperti ini.

Jongin menatap ponselnya, "apa dia masih marah?" Jongin jadi mengingat 3 hari lalu ia pamit kepada Sehunnya dan Sehun hanya bisa terisak kecil di depannya. Huft.. sulit juga berpacaran dengan anak SMA.

"_Jongin hyung mau kemana bawa koper besar begitu?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan polos. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya._

"_Hyung.. hhah hyung harus pergi untuk beberapa hari karena ya.. kau tau ada pertemuan bisnis dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku disana Hun" Jongin menatap Jongin dan menangkup pipi Sehun._

_Jongin tertegun, Sehunnya menangis kecil._

"_hiks tapi uugh hyung janji akan menelfon-ku kan?"_

"_Hyung janji sayang, tapi maafkan hyung jika tidak sempat menghubungimu, kau tau kan?" Sehun mengangguk kecil tanda paham._

"_Sesekali saja hyung hiks Hunnie cinta Jongin hyung"_

_Jongin memeluk Sehun erat, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang tidak mau melepaskan Jongin hyung-nya._

Jongin menatap nanar handphonenya, 'sial, bahkan handphone sekarang sudah ada di genggamanku tapi kenapa aku sangat takut menelfon Sehun?' Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. 'ani ani aku harus menelfonnya'

Jongin membuka password handphone-nya lalu ia menekan speed dial no 1

**CALLING SEHUNNY**

Jongin melihat sesekali kearah handphone-nya, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya padahal ini sudah hampir 30 detik.

"Aneh sekali" Jongin mendengus pelan lalu mencoba menghubungi Yifan.

Namun nihil, Yifan juga sama sekali tidak mengangkat telefonnya.

"Aneh ck, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Tidak mungkin-shit!"

Jongin dengan cepat menghubungi Sehunnya sekali lagi.

PIP

"_Halo?"_ Shit suara itu! Jongin benar benar merindukannya. Eh? Tapi kenapa suaranya serak?

"Sehun kau disana? Apa yang terjadi? Aku menghubungi kau dan Yifan namun tidak kalian angkat, apa terjadi sesuatu Sehunna?"

"_hahaha hyung kau merindukanku yaaa? Nadooooooo~ mian hehe tadi Hunny berguling guling sambil um nangis hehe terus malah jadinya bobo sama Yifan hyung mian tidak memberi tahumu aku takut menganggumu TT^TT"_

Sial sial sial sial Sehunnya 100 kali lebih imut dari sebelumnya.

"Hahaha begitu? Kenapa menangis hm? Maaf ya aku tidak menghubungimu, disini handphoneku disita Pak Choi kkk~ ah ya bagaimana? Kau mengerjakan prmu dengan baik kan? Tidak rewel dengan Yifan kan? Kkk"

"_Eh? Itu.. hehehe gatau ah :p eum hyung kapan pulang? Nanti malam kan? Umm apa Hunnie harus menjemput hyung juga?_ '-'a"

"Iya nanti malam hyung pulang, kkk terserah kalau menurutku kau lebih baik menjemputku kkk" Jongin melihat jam tangannya "Hun aku harus pergi dulu ya ada sedikit yang harus hyung selesaikan disini, hyung janji akan bawa Sehun menginap di rumah hyung malam ini"

"_Eih itu sih tetap saja pemerasan harus menjemputmu eh sudah mau pergi lagi? Ah baiklah tapi janji ya untuk nanti malam hehe i love you hyung!"_

"I love you too madu kkk"

Jongin mematikan handphonennya dan tersenyum, ia benar benar tidak sabar menemui Sehunnya nanti malam. Jongin melihat jam tangannya lagi lalu dengan cepat ia menyambar jas kerjanya dan menghadiri meeting pagi ini.

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar saat menutup telefon dari kekasihnya lalu menusuk nusuk jarinya ke pipi Yifan. "Yifan ge~ hehehe"

"Apa Sehun? Kau berisik sekali" Yifan memutar balik memunggungi Sehun dan tertidur.

"Ish gaasik" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ah tak apa setidaknya Jongin hyung menghubungiku lalalaa yeyeye aaaaa" Sehun berteriak kencang sebari melompat lompat di atas kasurnya.

"Oh iya ge, nanti antarkan hun ke bandara ya aku akan bertemu jongin hyung yeay!"

"Ya aish berisik, iya iya" Yifan melemparkan bantal ke adik kecilnya.

"uuh jahat" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Hyung hunny mau mandi dulu sana sana pergi dari kamar Hunny" Sehun menendang pantat Yifan sementara Yifan kesakitan.

"Aigo.. arasseo yasudah sana mandi, Yifan ge pergi dulu nanti malam gege antarkan Hunny ke bandara" Yifan berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Aduh pantatku" Yifan menutup pintu Sehun. Sehun yang melihat gegenya keluar tertawa kecil dan langsung membuka lemari dan mencari cari bajunya.

"Hari ini nginep hehehe ngapain ya nanti? Pakai baju apa ya? Ehehehe" Sehun cengengesan sendiri memikirkannya.

Sehun mencari cari bajunya. "Nanti pakai yang ini saja kali ya?"Sehun memangut mangut "Ah tapikan ini biasa aja, Hunny harus manis kalau di depan Jongin hyung" Sehun mengangguk ngangguk.

Sehun terus mencari baju untuk dipakainya, "Ah ini saja hehehe lalu pakai ini sama ini sama ini" Sehun cengengesan (lagi). Cengengesan memikirkan Jongin hyungnya akan bereaksi apa. Sehun menaruh bajunya diatas kasur lalu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin lalu berputar putar kecil. "Eum sudah bagus kok" Sehun mengangguk ngangguk, ia mengambil parfum lalu menyemprotkannya pada leher dan daerah pakaiannya.

Sehun mengambil tas backpack yang berisikan 'persiapan nginepnya' bersama Jongin hyung dan menentengnya keluar kamar dan menaruhnya di sofa.

Sambil menunggu Yifan-ge pulang Sehun berinisiatif untuk membelikan Jongin sesuatu, katanya sih biar makin terkesan Jongin hyung padanya kkk. Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun jadi ingat saat ia diajari menyetir mobil dengan Jongin hyung-nya kkk.

**Flashback**

"Astaga Sehun injak remnya sekarang injak injak!" Jongin panik, kakinya ikut nge rem saat Sehun melaju terlalu kencang dan hampir menabrak mobil orang.

"Hehehe ini aku rem, kan kata hyung remnya harus pelan pelan gaboleh langsung hehe" Jongin membenarkan apa kata Sehun tapi kan ini kondisinya mau nabrak mobil orang. Jongin geleng geleng

"Kamu tuh ya bikin hyung khawatir dan malah ikut injak rem Hunny.. yaudah sekarang jalan lagi tuh lampunya mau hijau" Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

'_Dasar labil, tadi cemberut habis dimarahin sekarang dia malah cengengesan hampir ngerusak mobil orang dan hampir kecelakaan' _Jongin geleng geleng kepala.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya pelan sementara banyak mobil di belakangnya mengklaksonnya. Sehun jadi was was sendiri

"Huwe hyung gimanaa kayaknya ini Hunny kecepetan deh huhu gimanaa" Sehun malah menginjak gas lebih dalam.

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil dan speechless, lalu ia menekan tombol Segitiga di atas AC. "Kirikan mobilnya, Hyung ganti sekarang, udah Hunny lesnya udahan nanti kita malah ga jadi nontonnya"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menyetir mobil, tapi benar juga apa kata Jongin hyung, nanti malah gajadi deh kencannya dengan Jongin hyung.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah kiri lalu bertukar tempat dengan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin hyungnya yang fokus menyetir mobilnya. Sehun paling suka saat Jongin menyetir, karena Jongin semakin tampan.

_**Ugh Sehun like the way Jongin driving.**_

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat tau Hunny-nya memperhatikannya.

_**And Jongin like the way Sehun look at him.**_

**Flashback End.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran Mall, ia turun dari mobil dan jalan memasuki Mall.

Sehun memasuki salah satu toko langganannya.

"Ah mana ya?" Sehun mangut mangut dan berjalan ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu. "Ah ini!" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil 2 pakaian sama berbeda warna dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung belanjaan.

Sehun merasakan handphonenya bergetar, ia segera mengambilnya.

**You have 1 message.**

**LINE**

**Kim Jongin: Aku sedang di Bandara, jangan lupa menjemputku!i miss you hunny xx**

Shit shit Kim Jongin begitu tampan seksi manis kepadanya. Sehun ingin berteriak sekarang, ia merindukan hyungnya sungguh! TT

**Sehun: Aku tunggu hyung, i miss you much more take care!xx**

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu dengan cepat ia membayar barangnya.

_**Ah.. ia jadi ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan Jongin hyung.**_

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

"Hun! Ngelamun terus nih, dasar kasmaran" Yifan berdecak sebal, '_benar benar si Kim Jongin itu, ia menyita waktuku dengan Sehun bahkan saat ia tidak disini-_-'_

"Hehehe apaan sih hyung, habis kan seneng bakal ketemu Jongin hyung lagi ehehe, oh iya habis nganterin Hunny gege kemana?" Sehun menatap Yifan yang serius menyetir.

"Adadeh anak kecil kepo aja" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nih sampai hati hati ya awas aja kalau Jongin macem macem kasih tau hyung" Sehun mengangguk, "Iya gege, gege juga hati hati ya bye!" Sehun mencium pipi Yifan lalu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke bandara.

Sehun duduk di salah satu tempat tunggu.

"Ah dari Jepang.." Sehun melihat jadwal landing Jongin. "Eoh itukan sebentar lagi hehehe" Sehun cengengesan dengan senang. Sementara orang lain menatap Sehun aneh.

Sehun melihat orang berlalu lalang memakan crepes, "Ah sepertinya enak.." Sehun berjalan menuju stan crepes dan memesan 3 crepes. 2 untuknya 1 untuk Jongin hyung.

Sehun tersenyum senang sambil melihat cara pembuatan crepes tanpa sadar seseorang mendekatinya.

Sehun merasakan pundaknya di sentuh seseorang, ia membalikan badannya dengan senang "Hyu-" Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya, itu bukan hyungnya. Sehun sangat kesal sekarang.

"Ugh excuse me? Where is the toilet?" Itu orang asing dan Sehun sangat kesal karena itu bukan Jongin hyungnya.

"I don't know, i was here order a crepes, i'm not a staff." Sehun membalikan badannya dengan kesal dan membayar 3 crepesnya dan mengambilnya.

Sehun berdiri dekat kaca bening yang berhadapan dengan pesawat pesawat dari berbagai macam negara. Ia tetap mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memakan salah satu crepes.

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya menuju segala arah, ia sedari tadi mencari Sehun yang entah kenapa ponselnya tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

Jongin membawa kopernya dengan segera berjalan menuju stan makanan dan oh lihat, seseorang bersurai madu dengan backpack seperti anak hilang. Jongin terkekeh.

"Lucu sekali dia"

Jongin berjalan mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun. Ia melepaskan kopernya di sebelah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat dari belakang.

"Miss me?"

Sementara itu Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, ia langsung sadar dan membalikan badan menemukan Jongin Hyungnya!

"Hyung i miss you so so so much" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin dengan erat saking merindukannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum, saking senangnya ia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa.

**Cup**

Pipi Sehun mulai memerah, Jongin mengecup ujung bibirnya.

"Kau belepotan sayang"

"A-ah ini crepes buat hyung" Sehun menundukan kepalanya malu

"Benarkah? Terima kasih sayang" Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun. "Ayo pulang" Jongin tersenyum, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin yang memegang kopernya juga.

"Suapi aku hun" Jongin terkekeh saat Sehun mulai menyodorkan crepes. Ia pun memakannya.

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

"Hun? Hyung mandi dulu ya, habiskan eskrimnya hm?" Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun memainkan sendok di eskrimnya, sesekali memasukan eskrimnya ke mulutnya. "Um enak sekaliiii" Sehun tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"Ah iya! Bajunya kkk" Sehun mengambil backpacknya lalu mengambil 2 setelan piyama berbeda warna.

1 untuk Jongin hyung warna biru dongker sementara 1 untuk Sehun berwarna baby blue. "Ah jadi ga sabar hehehe" Sehun memeluk 2 setelan piyama untuknya dan Jongin.

Sehun cengengesan sendiri "kasih ah ke Jongin hyung kkk" Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Jongin sambil memegang 2 piyama tadi.

Sehun membuka kamar Jongin dengan semangat, "Hyu-aaa" Sehun menutup kedua matanya dengan piyama.

Jongin hyungnya masih dan hanya berbalut handuk.

Sekali lagi, Jongin hanya berbalut handuk. Dan itu seksi sekali di mata Sehun.

Ugh. Pipi Sehun memanas. Sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang lewat celah piyamanya melihat perut Jongin hyungnya.

"S-Sehun ngapain kesini?" Jongin cepat cepat memakai boxernya.

"A-aku ingin memberikan ini, h-hyung pakai ya biar couple-an sama h-hunny" Sehun memberikan piyama biru dongker itu kepada Jongin sementara pipi Sehun masih tak terkontrol.

Ugh. Apalagi kotak kotak kecokelatan milik Jongin hyungnya. Ia jadi malu sendiri..

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-ah? Couple?" Jongin mengambil piyama miliknya dan malah salah tingkah. "I-iya punya hyung berwarna biru dongker sementara Hunny baby blue, H-hun mampir dulu belanja hehe"

"Dasar" Jongin tersenyum sudah tidak canggung lagi. Ia mengusak kepala Sehun. Sementara Sehun menundukan wajahnya malu, sekalian lihat perut Jongin hyung sih hehe.

"Yasudah hyung pakai, hunny juga ya" Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu lari menuju kamar mandi.

"ckckck anak itu menggemaskan sekali, apa aku harus nge-gym lagi ya?" Jongin menatap sixpacknya dengan bangga.

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

"Jongin hyung! Lagi lagi ceritakan lagi zaman SMA hyung hehehe" Sehun memeluk erat Jongin dan memasang puppy facenya.

"Ya ampun sayang ini sudah jam 10 lebih baik tidur hm?" Jongin mencium puncak kepala Sehun dan memeluk Sehun gemas.

"satu kali lagiiiii saja jebal~?" Sehun menatap Jongin hyungnya dengan puppy eyes+puppy face.

Oh tidak tidak Jantung Jongin. Ini tidak sehat buat jantung Jongin.

"Ehm, baiklah baiklah tapi habis ini langsung tidur ya?" Sehun mengangguk semagat.

"Sebenarnya hyung mempunyai mantan saat SMA namanya Kyungsoo, ia manis tapi lebih manisan Hunny, ia pendiam tidak seperti Hunnyku yang cerewet" Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Sehun, sementara Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah intinya kami berpacaran lalu suatu saat ternyata sifat pendiamnya itu tidak menjadikannya diam tetap pada 1 jalinan hubungan, ia berselingkuh dengan yang lain hun.." Jongin tersenyum saat mengingatnya, sementara Sehun mengusal pada lehernya. Jongin terkekeh.

"yah.. intinya ternyata dia tipe tipe uke matre deh hahaha, dan entahlah, kabarnya ia sedang di Amerika sekarang. Tapi hyung senang, karena kalau bukan karena uang, hyung tidak akan bertemu dengan Hunny hahaha, Hyung akan berterima kasih kepada orang yang menyuruhmu mewawancaraiku" Jongin terkekeh.

"Ish hyung dasar gombal" Sehun makin mengusal kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengusak kepala Sehun, sementara 1 tangannya di tepukan ke pantat Sehun.

Jujur saja Jongin ingin meremas pantat Sehun, lalu ia ingat larangan tuhan dan Kris, bisa gawat masalahnya, sudah dosa bertambah kris akan memukulnya jika Sehun mengadu.

Sehun mengadu.

Hey! Sehun tidak akan mengadu kkk

Jongin senyum senyum sendiri. "Hyung aneh" Sehun menusukan jarinya ke pipi Jongin, "Jongin hyung pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang aneh kan?"

"A-ah tidak tidak"

'_Sehun masih kecil Jongin, jangan kau apa apakan' _Jongin berfikir, lalu mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Sudah sudah hyung tidak memikirkan hal aneh kok, ayo tidur hm? Goodnight madu" Jongin mengecup kening Sehun.

"Eum goodnight hyungie~" Sehun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, begitu pula Jongin.

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Sehun terbangun karenasuara bel yang sangat berisik pagi hari ini, ia menoleh kepada Jongin.

"Hee? Masih tidur" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampiri pintu depan rumah Jongin.

**CKLEK**

"Iya? Cari siapa?" Sehun melihat perawakan pria mungil di depannya.

"Aku Kyungsoo, pacarnya Jongin, Jongin mana? Pasti dia tidur ya, permisi aku harus membangunkan pacarku dulu" Kyungsoo menerobos masuk rumah Jongin.

Grrrr Sehun sangat marah, pendiam apanya Kyungsoo ini? Dia sangat cerewet dan malah menceramahinya pagi pagi bahwa dia itu pacarnya.

"YA! Aku ini pacarnya bukan kau" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya,

'_Ha? Bocah ingusan ini? Apa apaan'_

"YA! Kau pasti sugar babynya Jongin kan dan Jongin sugar daddymu? ngaku saja kau anak kecil!" Kyungsoo segera menerobos masuk kamar Jongin.

"Sugar baby dan sugar daddy itu apa ya?" Sehun berfikir dengan keras sampai teriakan Jongin terdengar.

"YA! KYUNG AKU BUKAN PACARMU LAGI"

Sehun dengan cepat ikut teriak juga.

"YA KAU HYUNG ANEH!"

Sehun jalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Jongin dan menarik keluar Kyungsoo dari kamar Jongin lalu dengan cepat menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Jongin.

"Phew, aneh" Sehun tidak menyangka ternyata Kyungsoo berubah dari apa yang diceritakan Jongin.

"Sayang? Kau tak apa?" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat, "Dia merusak pagimu ya?" Jongin mencium pipi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku karena Kyungsoo mengacaukannya" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Hyung tak usah minta maaf, karena itu bukan salah hyung kok um tapi aku bingung, Kyungsoo itu mengatakan sesuatu" Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Hyung Sugar baby dan sugar daddy itu apa?" Sehun menatapnya polos.

Tidak tidak tidak, Sehun tidak boleh dicemari pikirannya polosnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Daddy? Hihi Jongin hyuung~"

"T-tidak kok bukan apa apa, tak usah di pikirkan" Jongin tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sehun sementara yang dibawahnya tidak yakin. Sementara itu Sehun mengangguk patuh dengan manis.

"Nah karena Sehun pagi ini manis sekali" Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun. "Hyung akan mentraktirmu bubble tea, tapi Sehun disini membuatkan makanan ya, Hyung mau mandi dulu ok?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu memeluk erat Jongin hyungnya. "Sehun mengerti"

Sehun dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan sementara itu..

"Haduh bisa gawat jika Sehun tahu dan mengadukannya kepada Yifan" Jongin menatap nanar bagian bawahnya

"Haish tidak taulah! Saat dia mengucapkan daddy benar benar aish!"

Jongin dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritualnya.

Mandi maksudnya.

Diselingi beberapa menit hm.. ah sudahlah!

**.**

**Love, Sehun.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hallo~ i know ff ini ga terlalu fluffy like usual, seperti yang kemarin kemarin ini sangat jauh berbeda dan kupikir aku menuliskan Sehun yang bersifat mulai dewasa, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu tapi yang di otakku tidak ada asupan yang manis manis TT. Ini hanya selingan karena di dalam ideku hanya ada ini. I know kok ff ini sudah tenggelam lamaaaaaa sekali namun sekali lagi passion dalam berimajinasi itu ada walau ngadat tapi aku harus update karena aku benar benar ingin ffku ini tidak gantung. Aku akan berusaha lagi untuk membuat ff kaihunku ini makin manis, habis kalau cerita yang ini aku rasa sedikit mengandung unsur mature dan tidak fluffy sama sekali walau aku menyelipkan sedikit. Sepertinya aku banyak bicara ya karena sudah lama tidak menuliskan ffku ini. Hehehe dan oh ya untuk chapter depan aku berencana untuk membuat ff ini dilihat dari sudut pandang Jongin but not POV, kalau gangerti tunggu aja deh aku juga bingung! Kkk**

**Dan oh ya, kenapa Hunny? Karena kupikir panggilan namaku di RP itu sangat manis untuk dijadikan nama panggilan Sehun disini kkk.**

**Mind to review?**

**Aku akan sempatkan membalas PM kalian ;)**


End file.
